Because I Love You- An Alec Lightwood FanFiction
by JaceHerondalethe2nd
Summary: Lilly has known the Lightwood since her brother was ten. She's in love with Alec. What will happen when Jace meets Clary? Will he ignore his older sister?


I slip my arms into the top of my favourite two-piece dress, before looking around for the matching heels.

"Need some help, Lil?" I sigh in relief.

"Yes please." He comes over and clips the top to the skirt, his hands lingering on my waist.

"What were you looking for?"

"My heels." He rolls his eyes and points to the door.

"They are right there."

"Thank you." I smile as he kisses my cheek and leaves my bedroom.

Slipping my heels on, I grin as my parabatai comes crashing into my room.

"Should I wear my white dress or black dress?"

"Match me. Wear the white dress that matches mine."

"You are a genius, Lil."

"Go and get changed before you make us late, again."

"Fine." She grins.

"Don't forget your white wig!"

"It's platinum!" She flips me off.

As I leave my room, I bump into him again- literally. Before I can hit the ground, however, a strong arm wraps around my waist.

"Nice save."

"Thank you. What are you doing, anyway?"

"Looking for my brother."

Izzy comes out of her room then, raising an eyebrow with a pointed look at her older brother's arms around my waist.

"He's in the ops centre."

"Thank you, Alec."

I walk toward the ops centre, only to spot Jace coming out.

"Ready to go, little brother?"

"I was born ready, big sis."

"You are so cocky."

Izzy walks out of the weapons room with holsters, seraph blades and throwing knives. I grin, taking the two black holsters and clipping them on under my dress, sliding a seraph blade, my stele and my Herondale dagger into one, and ten throwing knives into the other. I then strap my bow and my arrow sheath to my back and tap my shoulder twice, making them disappear.

"Let's go."

"What exactly are we doing?"

"Mundanes have been found completely drained of blood."

"So we're dealing with rogue vampires?"

"Unfortunately, no. The vampires were cleared through trial by the Mortal Sword."

"So it's demons?"

"Yes."

"But what do demons want with mundane blood?"

"That's what we're here to find out."

"Yay."

"I need to contact the Clave." I roll my eyes.

"Alec, by the time you've contacted the Clave we could have gone and been back. We'll get in trouble for going but it's a few dozen demons dead, and a few dozen mundanes saved."

"Fine."

We get to this club and Jace bumps into a redheaded girl tagging a van. I smirk as she looks around and then I freeze as she looks directly at Jace.

"Can you watch where you're going?"

"You can see me?"

"Yeah, but you obviously didnt't see me."

"You have the sight. What are you?"

"Look I don't know what this 'sight' thing you're talking about is, but you're talking crazy."

I hear Alec call for us.

"Jace!" I yell and run inside the club, glaring at the redhead as I walk past.

Once we're inside, Izzy looks at Alec and I.

"Right. Alec, Lilly, you two need to do some distracting. Jace, we need to look for this demon."

I lead Alec to the dance floor and wrap my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" I slide down his body, to the floor, and back up again.

"Dancing," I smirk.

Alec puts his hands on the side of my face and kisses me. I stand there shocked for a few seconds then smile and kiss him back. We stay like this for a minute or two, and then I pull away.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"Because I love you, Lilly." I grin, now knowing he returns my feelings.

"I love you too, Alec." He kisses me again, smiling.

"Sorry to disrupt you two lovebirds, but Jace has the demon."

Alec and I spring apart at Izzy's voice, then follow her into the VIP area of the club. On the way in, I catch a glimpse of the redhead Jace bumped into, but think nothing of it, rolling my eyes. When I see Jace though, I suppress a laugh. The demon is stood facing away from him, not realising that Jace is stood directly behind it, a lit seraph blade in his hand, ready to put through it's back.

"Watch out!" The redhead runs in and shoves the demon out of the way, leaving it to show it's true form, tentacles protruding from its mouth.

_Shax demon_. I mouth at Alec. He nods and notches an arrow.

I roll my eyes once again and run towards the redhead, tapping my shoulder twice to make my arrows appear. I toss the sheath to Alec and pull out a throwing knife, hitting the demon in the stomach as I spin and push redhead toward Jace. She gets up and runs. I look at Jace as if to say go, and as I'm turning to Alec to run away, I feel the demon's tentacle pierce my skin. Alec lets the arrow that is readily notched in his bow fly, but it's too late. I smile weakly at him as my vision goes dark and I feel my head crack against the floor as I fall to the ground.


End file.
